


My Little Secret

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Writes Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Just some fluffwritten for my gabriel kink bingofills the square: reader writes fanfiction
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Little Secret

Writing fanfiction was a side hobby, commissions could occasionally bring in that little boost for finances, and no one knew. Dean had his suspicions when you would pull out a wad of cash, but he didn’t have a clue that it was because you wrote fictional characters having sex, or doing whatever else that you’d been commissioned to write. You chose not to tell them initially, and then it just faded into the background. Though now you’re in a relationship with Gabriel, it’s much harder to keep it secret. 

* * *

You were sat on your bed, typing away on your newest Johnlock fanfiction when Gabriel wandered into the bedroom. A force of habit had you immediately closing the document, and turning the laptop off.    
“Hey darlin’,” Gabriel said softly, jumping onto the bed to lay beside you.    
“What’cha doin’?” He asked, smirking slightly.    
“Oh nothing, just making sure it’s fully updated and whatnot” You lied.    
“What’s that I smell?” Gabriel said, sniffing the air.    
“Smells like bullshit” He chuckled.    
“C'mon’ you can tell me” He added. You looked down, trying to avoid the puppy dog look on Gabriel’s face    
“If I tell you, you gotta promise me something,” You said. Gabriel nodded, a look akin to a child getting candy their favourite covered his face.   
“You won’t go looking for it, you’ll let me have this thing for me,” You said.    
“Of course” He promised.    
“When we’re running short of funds, I write stories... about fictional characters. I get $50 each time and it occupies me between hunts” You shrugged.    
“Awesome” Gabriel shrugged.    
“That’s it?” You asked, rather taken aback by his abrupt response. You’d expected some teasing for it.    
“Yeah, if it makes you happy, then go on” He shrugged. You smiled and hugged him tightly, the laptop falling aside. 


End file.
